Escape Pina Colada Bleach song fic
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to see what's right in front of your face. A little oneshot/songfic about my favorite couple in Bleach - Toushiro and Karin. Rated K . R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song Escape (Pina Colada) by Rupert Holmes.**

**

* * *

**

"Captain," Rangiku's whine pierced through Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya's peace as he continued writing up his paperwork. No matter how much or how long he stays here, the work never seems to decrease. If anything, the work load doubled every minute he was away. It was enough to drive any man crazy especially the over-worked adult Toushiro Hitsugaya. His troubles were compounded by his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's constant whining and butting into his love life (as if he had one.)

"Rangiku," Captain Hitsugaya warned in his tone, but as usual it was ignored.

"I mean, here you are finally an adult and you still don't have so much as a girl friend." Rangiku complained again. His third seat chirped in her opinion adding to another problem.

"That's because he's too busy drowning in work. Isn't that right, Toushiro?" Karin Kurosaki smirked at him ignoring his title for the umpteenth time to his great annoyance.

"Karin, it is Captain Hitsugaya to you. You should call me by the title especially since I'm your captain and therefore your boss." Toushiro reminded her earning a wide grin from the adult Kurosaki girl.

"And what do you plan on doing if I don't? I'm the only one who does Rangiku's work since she refuses to do any of it, and you don't have the time. Do you really want to get rid of me over a little title?" Karin made her point from her personal desk at the corner of the 10th squad office.

"There are times when I wonder." Toushiro mumbled just as Rangiku brought his attention back to the issue at hand: his love life.

"How do you expect to meet a nice girl if you stay barricaded in this office?" Rangiku raised her eyebrow watching her captain go back to his work.

"Rangiku, I don't have time to go out and meet someone. If you haven't noticed I have a job and there is a lot of work to be completed. A great deal of it may be finished sooner if a certain lieutenant were to actually work in this office for once in her life." Toushiro pointed out for the thousandth time. Every time Rangiku's poor work ethic came up in a conversation, she always found a reason to run away.

"Well, I have some things to do. I brought the Sereitei tabloids and I marked the personal pages. Maybe if you look through some of them, you could pick one you might like." Rangiku placed the paper on his desk beside a pile of paperwork.

"Okay, bye Captain Hitsugaya and bye Karin." Rangiku waved to the two running out the door. Captain Hitsugaya simply shook his head staring after the dust trail his lieutenant left behind in her haste to leave.

"Why do I put up with her?"

"Because she's the most loyal and trustworthy lieutenant in all of Soul Society; not only that but her kido skills are at the level of a captain. If only she knew Bankai, then I'm sure Rangiku could make captain easily." Karin answered even though Toushiro was not speaking to her directly.

"She'll never become a captain. There's too much paperwork in the job, so she'll stay a lieutenant for the rest of her life." Toushiro answered. He looked back down to his paperwork and continued his work as the night grew longer into the wee hours of the morning. Just after midnight Toushiro looked from his desk to Karin, he smiled at seeing her draped across her desk knocked out asleep. A puddle of drool was starting to leak onto some of her completed paperwork.

"Karin will have to re-do that work she's drooled on." Toushiro whispered as he set his pen down to stretch his arms. Looking at his desk, he glanced at the paper Rangiku set down before she ran out of the office. He didn't think anything could be hurt by browsing the personal columns.

_I was tired of my work, I'd been working too long.  
Like the deaf-tone singing, of my lieutenant's song.  
As the third seat was sleeping, I read the paper on my desk.  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:_

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you enjoy a strong breeze, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like counting stars at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape."_

_I didn't think about my work, I never felt so at ease.  
But my work felt so tiring, I needed a release.  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad._

_"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I like gazing at the sunset, on a clear winter day.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."_

_So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.  
It was my own third seat, and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew".._

_"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
And the feel of the ocean, and a breeze off the terrain.  
If you like counting stars at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the lady that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."_

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you like watching the sunset, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like counting stars at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the love that you've looked for, come with me, and escape."_

"You know, Toushiro. I never thought of how perfect we are together." Karin mused over her cold drink at the bar glancing over at Toushiro she blinked at his smile.

"I guess it's hard to see what's right in front of your face." Toushiro answered and they both laughed. Rangiku stayed in the shadows of the bar and giggled watching the two of them laughing. Rangiku was very pleased that her captain finally found someone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's a little oneshot based off a song. I was listening to this song earlier today and I thought Karin and Toushiro would fit well with this song. Anyway, I did change a lot of the words and it mostly rhymes, and hopefully fits the melody of the song. At least, I tried to fit the melody and the rhyme. Let me know what you think. **

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed this oneshot.**


End file.
